Room Mate
Room Mate is a fan-made crossover episode for The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals created by Larnuu Works. It featured Jevik temporarily becoming roommates with the characters from Gako and Rio, his own BIONICLE stop motion series. Episode Synopsis For the full episode, click here The video begins with Gako playing a video game. He was able to kill a dragon, but a bear then shows up and kills him. He gets mad at this, but Rio interrupts him by announcing that they have a new roommate, Jevik. Gako tells him he doesn't care, stating that he has been trying to beat the dragon in the game for three hours, but Jevik then uses a cheat code that defeats the bear and beats the game causing Gako to faint. The next day, Jevik is on the couch reading a magazine when he decides to call Onipex. He does so, but only to receive a scream from him. Gako and Rio then states that they are going to a video game store, but Jevik begins laughing at them; Jevik explains that he is laughing at their thick accents. Gako then informs him that they are going to the midnight release of Halo 4, and that they will not be home until after 12 AM. They tell him not to do anything dumb during this time, and Jevik assures them that he won't. Thirty minutes later, Jevik starts to host a party in the apartment. He is then in the middle of playing video games when he decides to "spice the party up" by rapping. However, he is insulted by a Zesk, whom Jevik attacks for doing so. The two fight, which results in Jevik being knocked out. When he wakes up, he is confronted by Gako and Rio. He attempts to divert the conversation by asking how their game is, but his plan does not work, and they kick him out of their apartment. Gako then finds Katron lying in a bed, and they kick him out as well. Katron then wakes up, simply saying, "Come on!" Characters Major Characters *Gako *Rio *Jevik Minor Characters *Onipex (voice only) *Katron Voice Actors *Larnuu Works *Rabid Radio *Ids5621 *IBIONICLE (archival audio) *Flaredrex5338 Trivia *The events in this episode were briefly reference in The Camera Pt 4, indicating it could be semi-canon. *This episode was actually created before the first episode of Gako and Rio had even been uploaded. *Jevik is wearing several accessories in the video that he is not usually seen with. *There was a scrapped concept that Jevik would have a dream when he got thrown that would have been a tribute to the two dream sequences from The Big Lebowski. *Katron's chest armor is similar to the one seen in Replacement. *There is a goof that Katron doesn't have lenses in his mask during the final scene. *These events aren't canon to the series but are possibly canon in Gako and Rio. *This is the first time Jevik appears in another series, in this case Gako and Rio. Category:Related Videos Category:Non-Canon Episodes